


Blitz Kick

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jing didn't usually care about video games. Sort of. Really, she preferred the type of games that weren't just beat-'em-ups. Not that they weren't fun, just a bit repetitive after a while. But Tokyo Sin, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blitz Kick

Jing didn't usually care about video games. Sort of. Really, she preferred the type of games that weren't just beat-'em-ups. Not that they weren't fun, just a bit repetitive after a while. But _Tokyo Sin_ , well, it'd been a gift from her cousin. Again, sort of. He'd gotten two copies at his birthday there, and given her the second in exchange for her old copy of the _Battle Royale_ paperback. She didn't mind so much; she'd gotten hold of a hardback copy in fantastic condition anyway.

Since she had the game, she thought she might as well have a go. And... Okay. Jing was not a fan of beat-'em'-ups, but this... this was fun. She found herself enjoying the game a lot more than her initial glance at the description of it had made her assume. But there was this move, Blitz Kick, and no matter how hard she tired, she couldn't manage it. She'd read the forums; it was meant to be amazing. She had to try it.

When Mitchell mentioned it, she knew she'd found her way.

Jing was only slightly nervous when she approached him at lunch. He was with Rem Dogg and others in that group - the tough ones of the shool who weren't in Grayson's circle of psychos. Rem Dogg spots her first, and grins. "Alright, Jing?"

"Alright Rem Dogg," Jing gives a cautious smile back. For some reason, they seem less approachable outside of the classroom than they do in it. For a moment, she ponders the sociological implications of this, and wonders if it would make an interesting childhood study to be published on her release from the complusory education system, but postpones the thought for later use.

She stops in front of Mitchell. "You know how to get Blitz Kick?"

"Didn't know you played," he responded. Jing opens her mouth to retort. "But yeah. Want to me to learn ya?" The comments start behind them, and Mitchell raises his fist.

"That would be great," Jing's surprised by the turn of events to an extent. Surely she'd need to neogiate on something. But they're distracted. There's fighting going on and Stephen's just shown off how graceful he is by delivering a roundhouse kick to Grayson's head.

"It's a bit like that," Mitchell pointed, grinning madly. "Only more brains."

Jing never appreciated his liking of violence before. This could be the start of something awesome.


End file.
